Revenge Reborn
by Dedreck Foley
Summary: A young man seeks revenge against Angel for his past sins (Gimme time, I'm new at this) Please R/R for next time.


  
DISCLIAMER: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Joss, Mutant Enemy, yadayadayda.   
  
Yea, I know this sucks, but bare with me, it's my first.  
  
  
  
  
The figure stood just outside the magic shop, waiting. Soon enough the small red convertible pulled out and out came the British owner.  
"Rupert Giles?" The young man asked, snubbing out his cigarette.  
"Yes? Can I help you?" The figure pulled a gun.  
"Depends."  
  
"Why do you want Angel?" Giles said, taking time to sit down. The gun was still pointed at him, but as of now, the young man made no attempt to neither restrain nor harm him.  
"For the same reason I would think that you would want him dead."  
"And that is?"  
"He killed my mother." Giles thought for a second. Killed my mother? Angel didn't kill my mother, Cancer did. The ringing bell above the door,   
signaling that someone else had entered the store, interrupted his thoughts. The young man quickly pulled another smaller gun and pointed it towards the door. "Don't move." Giles craned   
his neck around the shelves to see Anya holding a donut in one hand and a coffee in the other.   
"Giles?" She whispered. Giles saw this as his chance to rush his captor, but even before he could move an inch, the young man turned.  
"Try it. I'm the best marksman in my Klan."  
"Klan?" Anya asked, moving next to Giles.  
"The Kalderash. I'm a Gypsy. Putting it all together Rupert? Is it all making sense?"  
"Oh. My. God." Giles said, barely above a whisper.  
"What?" Anya asked, annoyed that she didn't know what was going on.  
"Put down the gun. Please. Lets talk about this."  
"Enough talk. Don't think I don't know what's been going on. We keep tabs on you. Even after he came back after the Slayer killed him, YOU LET HIM LIVE!"   
Giles was taken aback. The young mans rage was warranted, and Giles was a little scared about what he might do if provoked.  
"You obviously know about his history. You know that he was different person then. He wasn't a person at all in fact."  
"Go to hell. I want my revenge. I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW SHE WAS DEAD FOR A YEAR!!" The young mans face turned red, flaring anger and hatred. Anya winced and stepped back.   
Giles stood, facing him, putting the barrel of the gun to his chest. "See here, I didn't know you existed, and if I had.." The young man cut him off.  
"Would you of let him live?"  
"That's not the point! I loved your mother, but there were circumstances! And if I had known about you, I would of personally told you!"  
The young man lowered the guns.   
"Tell me where he is."  
"No."  
"I'm going to find out you know."   
Giles grimaced. "I'll bet you will. I will stop you too."  
"This might be fun."   
And then he was gone.  
  
  
  
Xander looked almost in awe.  
"Ms. Calendar had a SON!?!" he said, still on the verge of shock. Xander sat at the   
table in the middle of the Magic Shop next to Anya. Next to her sat Willow. Buffy leaned against the bookcase, while Giles rang up sale. Anya had been pretty shook up, and Giles had given her the day off. Paid, of course.  
"Does he have any idea where Angel is? I mean, we HAVE to warn him." Buffy said, exasperated.  
"No I don't think so," Giles replied, "If he did, I expect he wouldn't have bothered to stop here and just make sure."  
"I'll call him." Buffy said, heading for the door. How serious is this guy?"  
"Extremely serious I'm afraid."  
"Then we have to stop him."  
  
  
Cordilia picked up the phone on the second ring and silently prayed   
that it wasn't another bill collector.  
"Wyndom-Price Investigations, we help the help.."  
"Hey Cordilia." Buffy said, in Sunnydale.  
"Hey Buffy, what's up?"  
"I need to talk to Angel, right now."  
  
Angel paced through Wesley's office, with the three of them staring him down.   
"Giles said he's pretty dead set on seeing me dead, at least that's the way Buffy tells it."  
"Wow." Cordilia said. "I can't believe this."  
"I know." Angel said.  
"No, not that. Just..how did she have a kid and look that good? That women must have done some  
serious aerobics." They all just stared. "Sorry."  
"Well," Gunn said, pushing himself away from the wall. "I'm guessing dollars to pesos that this   
guys in LA by now. He's not stupid, if he could track down   
Jeeves or whatever in Sunnydale, I'm guessing that he's got the resources to be here pretty   
quick."  
"Good call." A voice called from the doorway. The figure held in one hand a gun, pointed squarely at Cordilia,  
in the other a crossbow pointed at Angel.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  



End file.
